Lithopod Family
The Lithopod Family are a group of Cannon Beetles in the Pikmin series, they are found in Pikmin, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, and Hey! Pikmin. Armored Cannon Beetle Larva/Granitus chukkulinae Armored Cannon Beetle Larva are the parents of the Armored Cannon Beetle. They are found in ''Pikmin 2'' and Pikmin 3, as the parent is found only in Pikmin. Appearance It is green and has four brown legs and has a pair of blue eyes that glows. Nintendo Players' Guide Description Slow but mighty, Armored Cannon Beetle Larva can make a good day into a bad one with one roll of a boulder. When one of the creatures sends a rock attack your way, use the C Stick to have your Pikmin move out of the boulder's path as a tight turn, then throw soldiers onto the creature's back. Strategy Olimar must throw Pikmin at it and he cannot punch the boulder as it fires. The Armored Cannon Beetle Larva will kick off the Pikmin. Using Purple Pikmin or destroying it with Ultra Bitter Spray makes the battle quickly be finished. Decorated Cannon Beetle/Granitus decorum Decorated Cannon Beetles are red Cannon Beetle Larvae found only in Pikmin 2. Appearance It has four brown legs and has a pair of brown eyes and it is red. Nintendo Players' Guide Description Decorated Cannon Beetles spit rocks that follow their targets, making them more difficult to avoid than the attacks of the Larvae. Run from the boulders and attack the beasts immediately after they discharge their rocks. If you're fast, you can lure the boulders into other enemies or reflect them back at it. Strategy The battle with the Decorated Cannon Beetle could be difficult without Purple Pikmin. Avoid the rock, and the rock will kill the beast. Do not try to throw a Pikmin as Olimar will lose one of his soldiers, as the Beetle fires a rock. Luring the rock into it will kill the beast quickly. Armored Cannon Beetle/Granitus chukkulinae The Armored Cannon Beetle made its only appearance in Pikmin 1. One swallowed the Bowsprit, a part of the S.S. Dolphin in The Distant Spring. Appearance The Armored Cannon Beetle appears to look like a beetle of sorts. It is black and has four legs and has glowing blue eyes. It has an inhaler that sucks up the Pikmin. Nintendo Players' Guide Description Continuously fire Pikmin into the armored cannon beetle's upper-snout until it inhales a Pikmin. The Pikmin will plug up the bug and cause it to open its protective shell and reveals its vulnerable body. Circle to the bug's rear end and toss Pikmin onto its exposed red body to inflict damage. Strategy To defeat the Armored Cannon Beetle, it must suck up a Pikmin and Olimar must throw them at its red body to do damage. It will fire a boulder from its upper-snout and will crush your Pikmin with a hit. Olimar can punch it, as well. Destroying it will give you fifty Pikmin. Arctic Cannon Larva The Arctic Cannon Larvae are bright green Cannon Beetle Larvae found in Pikmin 3. Appearance The Artic Cannon Beetle has four yellow legs, is bright green and has two purple eyes. ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide description "The Arctic Cannon Larva is a large, burrowing creature that attacks by launching large Snowballs at its enemies. These Snowballs won't damage your Pikmin directly, but they are capable of incapacitating your Pikmin or carrying them into hazards. When you encounter an Arctic Cannon Larva, dodge its attacks and flank the creature. Throw a steady stream of Rock Pikmin into the creature's back, or send your entire squad charging in to attack." Strategy The Arctic Cannon Larva is the weakest member of the Lithopod Family as it is unable to kill Pikmin, he is more of a nuisance since he only spit snowballs that knock Pikmins out of the way. To kill it, the captains must simply throw Pikmin at it while keeping an eye on their immediate environement as the Arctic Cannon Larva can knock the Pikmin into nearby hazards. Firesnout Beetle/Granignis ictum The Firesnout Beetle is a small orange Lithopod found in Hey! Pikmin. Strategy The Firesnout Beetles are able to spew fire at their enemies but are easily defeated as it only takes one Pikmin to take them down, they usually serves as obstacles. Category:Pikmin families Category:Lithopod